


Teddy Bears

by mattaretto



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto
Summary: Your son meets his father for the first time.





	Teddy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> some fluff for once. Military!Matt

24 months. That’s how long the tour was. That's how long he’d be away. Three months in you found out you were pregnant with your second child. Another seven months later you gave birth to a baby boy you named Jack. You sent loads of photos to Matt, constantly keeping him updated on things he did. 

Eight months later, you got a call saying that there had been an accident. Of course, they didn’t give you many details, only that Matt was medically discharged and would be home as soon as he was out of the hospital. The only thing they would tell you; he’d lost his sight.

You were later called again, informing you Matt would be back in the states, and in your arms, in a week and a half. The entire time, you told Jack his father was coming home. You weren’t sure exactly how he would react, he’d only ever known you. He never opened up to others, cried whenever someone else held him. He was a momma’s boy through and through, something you couldn’t blame him for.

The day came and you drove to the airport Matt was flying in to. You stood, Jack in arms and your two-year-old daughter, Maria, standing beside you as you waited by the gate for Matt to exit. He exited red tinted glasses over his eyes and a walking cane in hand with his bag over his shoulder. He acted as if he was looking around, probably forgetting he couldn't see. 

As soon as Maria saw her dad, she took off into the sea of people, shouting “daddy” at the top of her lungs. His bag dropped to the ground, and with ease lifted up your daughter as she launched herself into his arms. You ran over as quickly as you could while holding your son, stopping less than a foot away from him. You stepped forward, wrapping your free arm around his neck and hugging him close. He wrapped an arm around your waist, keeping Maria close to his side.

“I missed you so much.” He whispered, burying his face into your hair as you both began to cry. You were the first to pull away, causing him to frown slightly.

“I missed you too, baby.” Jack cooed and Matt turned his attention to the boy in his your arms. 

“Is that Jack?” Your husband asked, taking a small step away and setting down your daughter. You nodded, carefully placing him your husband’s arms and praying that he wouldn’t freak. It only took baby Jack a few seconds to realize that he wasn’t in his mother’s arms. As soon as he did, he started crying, reaching for you and squirming in Matt’s grip. Matt frowned and started to rock him, but he wouldn’t calm down. As soon as he was handed back to you, Jack calmed down. 

Sighing, you looked at your husband as you cradled Jack. Feeling around with his cane, Matt located his bag and kneeled beside it. He opened it up and began to feel through it, Maria standing beside him and peering into the bag. 

“What are you looking for, daddy?” Her small voice asked, leaning against his arm to get a better look. Your husband smiled, having found what he was looking for. He pulled out two teddy bears, turning to your daughter and holding one out to her. 

“These. I got this one for you,” She squealed and grabbed it, hugging it close before hugging him. 

“Thank you, daddy.” She mumbled and let go of him, squeezing the bear to her chest. He stood and faced you again, holding an arm out to take Jack. You hesitated, not wanting him to throw a fit again, but ended up placing him in Matt’s arms. 

He started to cry again, but Matt held up the teddy bear and smiled. “Hey Jacky, I’m your daddy. I’m sorry I wasn’t around for awhile, but I’m gonna be around now, I promise.” As soon as Jack saw the teddy bear, he stopped crying and cooed softly, reaching out for it. Smiling, Matt handed him the teddy bear, kissing his forehead. 

You watched with a smile on your face, stepping closer and wrapping your arms loosely around his neck, allowing enough space for Jack to be held between the two of you. Maria giggled, wrapping her arms around her father’s leg with the bear held in her hands. 

“I love you all so, so much,” Matt muttered, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“We love you too.”


End file.
